Glued
by MoonlitSky321
Summary: "Well, that would be hilarious. I glue them together until one of them kiss the other." Tucker chuckled, shaking his head. "I wish..." One-shot! Enjoy!


**_Note: _**_Hiya, people! :) What's up? So, this is my first shot at a Danny Phantom fic. I have been thinking about writing it for a while, and I finally did. I hope you like it. Personally, I think it's slightly rushed, but..._

_I'll leave you to judge!_

_Enjoy! :D_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Danny Phantom, sadly! :(_

-.-

_**Glued**_

-.-

Tucker Foley worked fervently on his PDA, grinning madly as he sorted through the files. He had just added a new 'Blushy Moment' into his 'Danny & Sam' file and was looking through old blushy moments between his two best friends.

Seriously, both were clueless. It didn't take a genius to guess that those two were completely, hopelessly, madly, pathetically in love with each other.

Tucker sighed. "They have known each other since forever. They know what the other is thinking—hell, they _complete_ each other's sentences. And yet, they can't see that the other loves them."

He leaned back on his chair, narrowing his eyes at his PDA.

"Maybe I should get them locked inside a closet until they admit it." He muttered, smiling. The smile slipped as another thought entered. "Nah. Danny would just phase them right through the door if I do."

He frowned; concentrating deeply on some way he could get his best friends to admit their feelings. He laughed out loud at his second thought.

"Well, that would be hilarious. I glue them together until one of them kiss the other." he chuckled, shaking his head. "I wish..."

He turned around, opened his computer, and got ready to surf the internet.

Unbeknownst to the young man, a shadowy figure giggled mirthfully beyond the window, green hands circling the air idly.

"So you wished, so it will be. At first touch, they will be glued till one of them kisses the other."

With a puff of green smoke, the figure disappeared, leaving behind the echo of her laughter as Tucker, unaware of what he just did, laughed away at something he just read on his e-mail.

-.-

"They are late." Sam Manson groaned, tapping her feet impatiently at the cement. "Seriously, they were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

The sixteen-years-old young woman sighed, running a hand through her black hair, which was cascading down her shoulders. It was a Saturday, and she did not feel like having her hair up, since the air was cool.

She felt the wind brush through it, teasing it.

"Sam!"

"Finally!" she muttered, turning around to look at her best friend, Danny Fenton. He was running right up to her, smiling hugely, waving.

Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help but smile back, but still scolded. "What took you so long?"

"Box Ghost!" he laughed. "But nothing too serious. Sorry I am late."

"Whatever. I just hope Tucker gets here before I completely lose my cool and have my combat boot shoved into his face."

Danny winced, remembering past incidents when that happened. "He'll be here, I'm sure. Please don't do it." he pleaded on behalf of his friend.

Sam looked at him, amused. "Fine. I won't. Only if..."

"If...?" Danny cocked his head, waiting for her condition.

"You buy me ice-cream _and_ you take me to the new ice-skating rink that opened recently." Her eyes twinkled mirthfully.

Danny mocked sighed, rolling his eyes. "Okay. Deal."

Sam raised her hand, and with mock sweetness in her voice, asked, "Shake on it?"

Danny grinned, and raised his own hand, taking Sam's hand into a firm shake. The minute his hand touched hers, something went off between them. It wasn't exactly a spark, but it did make their hands tingle. It wasn't electricity, but it did make them shiver.

No, it was just an odd feeling, like their hands just fused together.

Danny tried to pull his hand away, but found out that he couldn't. Sam frowned at him.

"Okay, Danny. I believe you. Let go of my hand."

"I'm trying." He returned, tugging his hand away from hers. It did not budge. He tried moving his fingers, but it seemed that they snapped into place against the back of her hand, and got stuck there.

They wouldn't move.

Danny's mind was starting to go into panic mode.

"What do you mean: 'you're trying'?" Sam inquired. She made to move her hand, but she, too, was unable to move it. She looked down at her hand in horror, finding that her fingers didn't move either when she tried to move them.

"Danny, what's going on?" she asked, looking back at his eyes.

His blue eyes mirrored the horror in her own amethyst ones. "I don't know."

Sam took a deep breath, willing her heart to stop pounding in her chest so quickly. "Okay. Let's try tugging out hands back together."

Danny nodded. They both backed up a few steps, leaving their connected hands hanging in the air between them. They looked at each other, and nodded.

"On the count of three." Danny announced. "One. Two. Three."

They both tugged to their sides, so hard that they were sure their muscles were about to get ripped. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the opinion), Sam grew frustrated after a few more attempts and tugged furiously.

The result...?

Danny, taken aback by the sudden force, stumbled and collided with Sam. His weight, combined with the force of her tugging, sent them both tumbling towards the ground: Danny landing right on top of Sam haphazardly.

They both groaned in pain.

"What the hell are you guys doing?"

Tucker stood just above them, shocked and slightly amused at the situation his best friends landed themselves in. Danny, finally realizing just exactly on who he was lying, quickly scrambled to get up. In the process, he forgot that his hand was stuck with Sam's and tugged at it hard.

Sam yelled in pain. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Danny quickly apologized, helping her up. She winced, rubbing her wrist and arm with her free hand.

Tucker frowned. "You can let go, Danny."

Danny looked at him, helplessly. "That's it, Tuck. I can't let go."

"What?"

"He's right." Sam informed, still rubbing her wrist. "We can't let go. It's like our hands are glued together or something."

Tucker Foley froze.

_Oh. No. Oh God, no. This is _not_ happening!_

"H-How did this happen?" Tucker asked, hesitantly.

"We were shaking on a deal that I would get Sam ice-cream and take her to the new ice-skating rink in town. But when I tried to pull my hand away, it just seemed to fuse with Sam's."

"And now, we can't get them to let go." she tried to move her fingers again. "Not even my fingers are moving."

Danny groaned. "How did this happen?"

_I know how,_ Tucker thought, sweating profusely. _But I don't think you'll be happy if you ever found out..._

"Let's just get along with our day," he suggested, smiling nervously. "Maybe the solution will pop on us at the end of the day."

Danny and Sam sighed. "Fine."

Tucker gulped. He knew just exactly how this situation is going to reverse itself, and it was not going to be easy.

He had to make them kiss.

-.-

The day was almost coming to an end. The sun was setting behind the horizon. The cool air was already cooling down to a chilly breeze. And Tucker Foley was getting desperate.

The whole day he was trying to get Danny Fenton and Sam Manson to kiss, and every single try was shot down completely.

He went into extremes. When they were at the local library, where Sam insisted they enter, even as her arm was across her stomach because she was still holding Danny's hand, Tucker crept up behind them.

Sam was browsing some poem books while Danny was whining the whole time. Sam turned around, ready to give him a piece of her mind, which she did, when Tucker found his opening.

Standing just behind Danny, Tucker _supposedly_ tripped over his feet, crashing into Danny from behind and sent him stumbling—for the second today—towards Sam. However, Sam had already turned away, stepping forward. Danny ended up colliding with the hideous purple wall-paper, kissing it.

Sam turned around, twisting both their arms slightly, and looked at him confused. "Danny, what are you doing kissing the wall?"

Tucker wanted to bang his head on the wall.

Sam was tugging at their hands now, trying fruitlessly to get them to get unstuck. Danny was wincing when she would get extra aggressive but kept his mouth shut because he did value his life and sixteen was such a young age to die.

"Come. On. You. _Stupid_. Little. Hand."

"Sam—"

"_Shut. Up._"

Tucker looked at his two best friends, gulping. He was about to restore to his last attempt. He had to tell them the truth.

But how would he do it?

If Sam was to find out—Oh God, he did not want to think about that! He was dead. Completely dead. And he didn't want to die. So, he had to tell Danny. His best male friend was a little more considerate in these things.

Taking a deep breath, Tucker slipped beside Danny, whispering softly. "Danny."

Danny took his attention away from Sam, looking back to Tucker. "Hey, why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want Sam to hear me." he whispered, looking at Danny pleadingly. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure." Danny whispered back.

"I know why you guys are glued."

Danny's eyebrow shot up. "You _do_?"

Tucker nodded. "Please don't get mad, Danny. It was just a stupid wish. I didn't exactly know that it'll come true." He paused, eyes wide. "Desiree." He groaned. "She must have heard me last night."

"Tuck, what are you talking about?"

"Danny, just listen. I was just sorting through my files yesterday and I was thinking about how you and Sam should just admit your feelings—"

Danny blushed. "Hey!"

"—you know it's true! Anyway, I was wishing that I could just glue you guys together until one of you kisses the other, and now..." he trailed off, gesturing discreetly to their glued hands. "I guess Desiree was traveling around and she heard my wish."

Danny stared at his male best friend, red in the face and blue eyes wide. Did he hear him right? Good God, what was he thinking?

"Tuck." Danny whispered, lowly. "Are you saying that the only way to get our hands to unglue is that I should kiss Sam?"

"Or that Sam kisses you." Tucker nodded.

"You're crazy!"

"I know. But Danny, you know you want to. I mean it'll be killing two birds in one stone, right?" Tucker smiled nervously.

"Sam will kill me!" Danny whispered, heatedly. "We went through this before, Tuck. I can't risk our friendship. She doesn't feel the same way!"

"She does. I know she does. Listen, I'll leave you now. Do it, Danny. If you want to keep your arm in its place tonight!"

Before Danny could protest, Tucker exclaimed loudly, "Gee, look at the time! Sorry guys, but I promised Mom that I'll be at home by 8. It's already 7:50. Well, I'll see you later!"

And he ran away as fast as he could.

"Tucker!" Danny yelled. "You little—"

"Great!" Sam huffed. "We can't get our hands to let go. Tucker just abandoned us. And it's late. I have to get back home. And God only knows what will happen if my parents found us like _this_."

She tugged at their hands.

Danny looked at her, gulping. In the fading sun, Sam's hair seemed to shine and her eyes were burning with anger. Her mouth was moving rapidly, firing away insults and cursing. Her lips looked completely soft,shiny, inviting...

Danny found himself memorized.

"—and what if we get to stay like this forever? What if we had to use the bathroom? Or take a shower? Or when we get back to school on Monday? Do you know what will people say? And—"

She was ranting.

And what better excuse could he have...?

Sam's eyes grew wide in shock and her mind went blissfully blank as her rant was cut abruptly when Danny decided to lean forward and capture her lips in a kiss. Her mind seemed to register, after a long break, that Danny was kissing her.

_Danny Fenton was kissing her!_

Sam closed her eyes and kissed back.

Danny almost jumped in surprise when her lips began to move with his. Mentally, he grinned and tugged her forward gently, wanting her to be closer.

Between them, their connected hands tingled and seemed to grow cold for a minute before both felt them go warm again. They went slack against each other as they were finally free from the invisible glue that stuck them on the first place.

But instead of pulling their hands away, they found their fingers lacing together lovingly as they continued kissing each other gently, savouring the feeling of the other's lips on theirs.

Days, months, years later, they broke apart, gasping for air.

They looked at each other's eyes for a long moment, before they glanced down at their hands between them.

Testily, they tried to move their fingers. Their fingers wiggled before they both tugged their hands away, pulling them towards their face. Danny and Sam sighed in relief, clenching and unclenching their hands.

Massaging her hand, Sam looked up at Danny. "Well, if I knew that a kiss would get us to unglue, I would have kissed you already."

Danny grinned. "Well, I don't mind another one."

Sam rolled her eyes, but had no desire to get away as she found herself sinking back to the pool of hot passion when Danny kissed her again.

Behind a tree, Desiree giggled mirthfully.

**_The End!_** :)

**_Note: _**_So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think, after all your opinion matters the most! :)_

_Thanks for reading! Till next time..._

_Take care!_


End file.
